Night is for Revenge
by Aravia
Summary: got bored one day and wrote this! hope you like it. its about a boy set on revenge. RxR please
1. Chapter 1

**Anger and Revenge**

**x-o-0-o-x **Read and Review (Please?!) I really want advice cause I don't know if my writing is good or not. Any advice or criticism is welcome.

**x-o-0-o-x **Enjoy!!

After ten years, the Katir Clan are still ruling over the Sevenlands. After five wars, three attempts at assassinations and seven kidnappings, the Katir Clan still rule. I was brought up loyal to the Katir Clan. When I was young, I used to practice fighting with my four brothers. My sisters would perfect their embroidery to please the Royals. In all of the Sevenlands, you could not find a more loyal family. But all that changed…

_My father, my brothers and I were going to the place for the annual meeting with the Katir Clan. My father was explaining how we should be grateful for such a good mother, a fine family and an excellent education. My brothers and I were discussing the various ways to move the sword and strike a death blow. Everything was fine until Ortz entered the room. _

_Everybody dropped to the floor, paying homage to our beloved King._

'_Please stand,' he said generously. Everyone gradually got to their feet. Ortz waited till there was silence._

'_My beloved people, I regret to inform you that we are once again at war. I feel terribly guilty that we are sacrificing our dear sons to go off to war. My people, I feel what you feel but life goes on. Some must give their lives to save others. We must honour our sons as they do you a great honour when they fight for our country.'_

_A slow murmur rustled around us. I stood still, my heart frozen, as I contemplated of going to war. I was too young. My brothers were too young. Brair, my eldest brother, had just got betrothed to a wonderful young woman across the street. Surely Ortz would not make him leave all that behind?_

'_Therefore,' Ortz continued after a moment, 'I propose that men above the age of fourteen should serve our country as boys younger than that would be too inexperienced. This way we can…'_

_I stopped listening. I was only twelve. I wouldn't be going to war. I wouldn't be wasting my life on nothing. I was ecstatic. But then I thought of my brothers. They were all fourteen or older. They would all be going to war and they would all die…So will my father…_

_Suddenly all joy left my heart and was replaced with a cold hatred. No, I would not let him sacrifice my father and my brothers. It was not fair that we should sacrifice more than half of our family for this feud that we did not even provoke. _

'_No!' I screamed hysterically, and then looked around at the people staring at me, 'No.' I said again softly, 'I have four brothers all over the age of fourteen and a father who loves us all deeply. I am not going to sacrifice them all for the sake of this bloody war. Your Majesty, you do not know how it feels to lose members of your family. You do not have to sacrifice your brothers or your sisters. Why should we?'_

'_Hush Tomu, it is not your place to speak out.' Father spoke quickly in my ear but it did nothing to calm my anger, if anything, it made it worse. _

'_Hush? Not my place? What is my place then? I have to watch all of you going to war, nay, going to die and you say I should just sit back and say, "Life goes on"? No, father, life doesn't go on. You would have lost your life. How does life go on if you don't have a life to go on?' I turned away, tears spilling from my eyes. _

'_I'm sure you are all thinking that,' Ortz went on, 'I place no blame on the child. It would be hard t watch all your male family members go off to fight the war and be left behind. Are you sure this is not just jealously?' The tone was mocking now, making fun of my anger. How dare he? Why should he expect us to obey his wishes? He's not anymore important that us and can die just as easily. Why doesn't he go to war? But I did not speak these thoughts out loud. I remained silent as Ortz waited expectantly for an answer. Finally he sighed, and went on to different matters._

_Two weeks later, my father and brothers went to war and a month afterwards we received a letter informing us that they had died. I did not leave my room for two days. I swore revenge. I swore that I would kill Ortz for making my father and brothers go to war. I swore that I would kill him for leaving our family with no way to support themselves. I swore that I would make him pay._

**x-o-0-0-o-x**

I made that vow two years ago and since then I have devoted my life to supporting my family of four and nursing my revenge. Everyday I grew stronger, both physically and mentally. I went through this stage of half-consciousness where I was almost blinded with rage and I could do nothing but kick and scream. I woke up from that tied to the bed by my hands and feet. But that only added fuel to my burning fire of revenge. Ortz turned me into this monster. If it were not for him, our family would still be together and I would not have to live my life towards such a distant goal.

I realised that every time I let the rage consume me, I discover this new power. I do not know how to describe it. It is like a wild bushfire and it draws you like a box of sweet cupcakes. It is some sort of power because when I first touched it, I had burned the post of my bed. I was surprised and delighted. Such a power could be very useful in bringing down Ortz.

I feel I owe a lot to my family. Through this time of rage and hatred they supported me and looked after by basic needs. I must have seemed insane to them and yet they never gave up. I feel that although I earn a living to support them, the debt will never truly be paid until I kill Ortz.

Everyday I worked towards my eventual goal. I got stronger physically, mentally and I got stronger in my ability to touch this rare power. I had never thought of myself as a killer but I knew I would not rest until Ortz was dead. I would not rest until my father and brother's deaths are revenged.

**x-o-0-0-o-x**

**x-o-0-o-x **Might take a while to continue cause I'm working on another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**x-o-0-0-o-x **It didn't really take that long to update cause I really liked this story...

**x-o-0-0-o-x **R&R please

Since the deaths of my father and brothers, I have worked single-mindedly towards one goal

Since the deaths of my father and brothers, I have worked single-mindedly towards one goal. The overall need for revenge was like an addicting drug. I now could not think of a life without it. In my mind, I worked out thousands of ways I could make Ortz pay. I made up hundreds of ways to kill him slowly and painfully.

With my father and my brothers gone, I was left the only man in the house with two younger sisters and a mother to care for. Since then, I have had the strength and will of six men. I was my father, my brothers and I all combined. Together we will defeat Ortz.

'Tomu, please you must not do this to yourself. You are hardly eating and sleeping. Come, rest awhile. You will soon drop of exhaustion and then who will avenge our father and brothers?' Idie's voice was gentle and very persuasive. She is ten now, still very young, but the deaths have altered her. She has grown older and more learned. Ever since the day we received the letter, I have not seen her smile or laugh. That day, the real Idie died.

'No, I must continue to hone my skills, Idie. This is important to me. Father would have wanted this.' My voice was soft. I was still grieving for the deaths but the grief gave strength to my rage.

'Tomu, father would not have wanted you to kill yourself trying. He would have wanted to you succeed. Not eating or sleeping is not going to help. Your body is tired and hungry. Let it rest.' I could tell she was not going to give up. I sighed and listened to her wise advice.

'Let's go in, Idie. I suppose you're right.' I took her hand and we went in together. We were greeted by a bouncing Dehi. She was only four when they died and could hardly remember them. Her happy mood always seemed to contrast with the mood of the rest of the house.

'Tomu, Tomu! Look at house. I drew house. Tomu, do you like house?' Her eyes shone with pride. I tried to smile for her sake.

'It's lovely, Dehi. I love it. Can I keep it?'

'No! Its mine. I'm going to show mummy.' She ran off in search of mother and I quietly went to my room, only to be pulled back by an insistent Idie.

'No, Tomu. You will eat before you go to your room.' She led me off to the kitchen where mother sat. While she made me something to eat, I looked at mother. She, like Idie, had never smiled or laughed since father passed away. She always seemed so depressed. She never spent any time with the girls anymore and normally just sat in the same place the entire day. Idie looked after the family now. She made sure mother and I ate and slept and she spent time with Dehi. I suddenly felt guilty at my own self-absorption at revenge.

'Idie, I'm sorry.'

'For what?' She looked surprised and turned around.

'For me not helping you around the house. I'm been so set on vengeance and I'd never thought about what you did for us all.'

'Oh, it's nothing. The deaths have put a toll on us all and it's perfectly understandable that you do what you do. We must all do our part. You are doing what's right for us all. There is no need to apologise.' She finished cooking the meal and placed a bowl in front of mother and me. She then sat down and watched us until we had finished eating.

'Now, Tomu, get some rest.' She cleared up the plates and then went to put Dehi to bed. I walked slowly to my room. I knew I would not be able to get any sleep. Father and my brother's ghosts still haunted me. I used this time to concentrate on touching my power. I realised it needed a delicate touch to draw power. I plunged into the power once and got repelled back. I felt sore all over for the rest of the day. Ever since, I slowly touched the power in case it happened again.

With the ability to burn, I realised that I could go invisible for a short time and I seemed to have sharper hearing. I could hear all that went on downstairs. I could hear when Dehi woke up, disturbed and frightened and I could tell when Idie went on errands to supply us with food.

After a few weeks honing these skills, mother came into my room and quietly sat down. I was so shocked at her sudden appearance that I let a ball of fire strike the wall. Mother nodded slowly, as if confirming suspicions. She has rarely left her seat at the kitchen let alone acknowledge an event or person.

'Mother,' I said and bowed slightly in recognition of the honour. All children respected and honoured their parents. Mother stayed silent. It was not unusual. She had hardly said a word since father passed away.

'Tomu, you are fourteen now and a man in your own right. You could go off and find a job and woman. We would not begrudge you. But that is not what I am here to talk to you about. 'She fell silent for a moment before continuing softly, 'Your father was a member of the Guild.'

When I stayed silent, confused by what importance it represented she continued, 'The Guild was a special organization who had special powers. You have acquired all of them. The ability to destroy, the acute hearing and the invisibility and because of this, I think the Guild will come to collect you soon. '

'Mother, what do you mean? Collect me? I belong here with you, Idie and Dehi. You need me.'

'The Guild belongs to the Guild. They would not let your powers go to waste and they would not let you waste them to try and seek vengeance. They will take you soon, Tomu. I just came to warn you. When you go away, do not worry about us. We will do fine.' He got up slowly and silently left the room. It was as if she had never been there.


End file.
